


The Night Is Ours

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is more than happy to be the source of their pleasure, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, I hope they write a complete scene/fic for this scenario, I was talking with my musing buddy and i couldn't help it, M/M, PWP, Post Summerslam, Roman and Seth celebrate their title wins by fucking Dean, Short scene, Threesome, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman and Seth both are champions. They have Dean back. Its calls for a celebration.





	The Night Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [day_dreamer016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/gifts).



Dean cried out as he felt the burn of Roman’s cock sliding inside his already stuffed hole. Soft soothing words were whispered in his ear as Seth held him close against his body, hands kneading the soft flesh of his ass that was split open on two cocks. Dean felt tears burning his eyes, harsh pants ripped out of his throat.

“Shhhss Baby Boy…Fuck, you okay? I’ll pull out…” Roman whispered from above him, his dick resting inside Dean’s tight hole. 

“NO! I can take it…fuck…’s not the first time..” Dean whimpered from underneath his Samoan lover. Face burying against Seth’s neck as he tried to adjust to the fullness inside his ass.

“But its been a while you took us both at the same time. If its too much for you, we are stopping Deano. Come on pup, tell us…You want Roman to pull out?” Seth’s gentle sweet voice made Dean sob, he simply couldn’t believe he had two people who cared so much for his well-being. 

“I had toys at home…Its not like I am out of practice. I wanna be good for you both…You both deserve it…Wanna let you both fill me..use me..fuck..’m okay…Please move Ro…fucking drill me..” 

Roman and Seth gazed into each other’s eyes from where they had Dean squished between them before they started moving slowly inside Dean’s tight heat. Loud groans leaving their mouths because it was such a tight fit, their dicks snuggled close together as they tried to find a rhythm. 

As their strokes got deeper and Roman and Seth were able to find a matching pace, Dean’s whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. The burn subsiding and Dean felt himself floating. He was so full and his prostate was being hit so skillfully. He found himself rocking back against his boyfriends dicks, praise slipping out of Seth and Roman’s mouth and making Dean move more desperately.

“Fuck please…wanna cum…please Seth…Ro…fuck…” Dean whimpered as he felt Roman pounding him from behind, Seth was thrusting his hips up harshly as well. Dean was never empty. His hole was stuffed by one of his boyfriend and the feeling was too much. 

“We got you Baby Doll. We got you…Fuck so pretty…Missed having you between us like this…our little fuckhole…pretty little ass made just for us..Love you so much Deano..” Seth babbled from where he had his lips pressed against Dean’s temple, hands holding Dean’s hips as he fucked up into his auburn boyfriend.

“We gonna cum Baby Boy…We’ll fill you up, then you’ll cum. Okay?” Roman kissed at Dean’s neck, hands holding onto Dean’s waist in a maddening grip. He increased his pace, so did Seth. It didn’t take long before they both were spilling their seeds inside Dean. Dean whimpering between them, begging for his own release. 

When Roman regained his breath, he pulled Dean off of his and Seth’s dicks, putting him down on his back on the bed. He bent down to take Dean’s hard cock in his mouth and started sucking him, taking Dean’s whole length and deep throating him. Seth moved besides them and pressed his face against Dean’s forehead. One hand going under Dean’s ass to brush against his gaping wet hole. Dean was crying and bucking wildly up into Roman’s mouth, until he lost it and came hard inside Roman’s mouth. 


End file.
